Ahógame en Placer
by Adilay Tlatoani
Summary: ‹ One-Shot / Lemon ›. Rivaille es bien conocido por ser un hombre sensato e irremediablemente apasionado en todo lo que hace. Y Petra es la única mujer que ha podido abrazar su fuego con una ternura tal que es capaz de desarmar al Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad.


_One-Shot_

* * *

 **Ahógame en Placer**

Rivaille A. **&** R. Petra

 _Rivaille es bien conocido por ser un hombre sensato e irremediablemente apasionado en todo lo que hace. Y Petra es la única mujer que ha podido abrazar su fuego con una ternura tal que es capaz de desarmar al Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad._

* * *

 **D** isclaimer:

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

Ahógame en Placer © Adilay Fanficker

 **S** egunda parte de _"Satisface tu Curiosidad"_ , pueden encontrar el drabble en mi perfil.

 **A** dvertencias: L-E-M-O-N. | Quizás algo de OoC.

 **N** otas:

Quiero aclarar que aún soy novata en esto del lemon, pero supongo yo que esto debería quedar bien especificado. Este fic no es apto para menores o todo aquel que no busque contenido erótico. En caso de ser así tengo otros fics que quizás sean de tu interés.

Ahora, también aclaro que este escrito está yendo de la mano con el drabble antes mencionado ( _Satisface tu Curiosidad_ ) y gracias a todos los que me pidieron una continuación con lemon, he podido crear esta segunda parte.

Ojalá no decepcione a mis hermanos y hermanas Rivetra, quienes en su mayoría, son los que me inspiran y me alientan a continuar escribiendo sobre esta pareja. ¡Besos a todos ellos(as)!

Al igual que quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que me siguen a través de mi página de Facebook. ¡Besos y abrazos a todos! No sería nada sin ustedes, ojalá sigan conmigo mucho tiempo más.

¡Saludos y sin más habladuría, he aquí el fic!

¡Viva el RIVETRA!

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 _»Y supongo que todos esos_ ruidos _molestos… los hacías por un jodido pedazo de pan._

Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada en toda su vida.

—Petra…

¿En qué carajos había estado pensando cuando hizo tal estupidez como saborear en voz alta el pan que su padre le obsequió? ¡POR QUÉ! ¡¿Y por qué tuvo que ser él quien la descubriese?!

—Petra…

¡¿POR QUÉ ÉL?!

Azorada, Petra bajó la cabeza, se llevó las manos al pecho, se levantó de la silla enfrente de sus compañeros y salió corriendo dejando a más de uno con la duda sobre lo que había pasado.

Auruo Brossard, quien había estado llamando a Petra se quedó quieto viendo la puerta por la que ella había salido como si de pronto hubiese visto a Satanás.

—¿Le ocurre algo? —Preguntó Mike al resto del Escuadrón. Todos negaron con la cabeza intuyendo cosas _obvias_ como por ejemplo: deberes que atender.

—Quizás comió algo que le hizo daño —especuló Auruo tratando de restarle importancia, acción que solo le atrajo un _zape_ por parte de Mike que le hizo bajar la cabeza 5 cm sobre la mesa—. ¡Oye!

—Basta de bromas, hay trabajo que hacer —espetó.

…

Petra corría tratando de alivianar su pesada alma. Se sentía a morir por la vergüenza que corría por sus venas.

Apenas se vio libre de sus tareas en el escuadrón, pudo irse corriendo hasta con su padre, tratando de buscar algún tipo de alivio por su anterior ridículo frente al Capitán hace ya 6 noches.

Pero lo que su progenitor no sabía, era que había empeorado considerablemente el asunto recibiéndola en casa en compañía de un suave olor dulce que Petra reconoció a instante y la hizo hiperventilar y sudar frío al mismo tiempo.

Por suerte su padre no notó sus aceleradas respiraciones por la nariz porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de hablar con su amada hija.

—Oh, Petra. Pasa llegas en un buen momento, ¡mira lo que acabo de conseguir esta mañana! —Le informaba su padre feliz pensando que como siempre, Petra estaría al borde de un colapso por la emoción de ver y oler pan fresco. La cara pálida de su hija lo hizo preocupar—. ¿Petra? ¿Qué ocurre?

Obvio, ella no tuvo el valor de decirle la verdad.

¿Y es que cómo decirle: _lo siento papá, pero por culpa ese pan, ahora mi Capitán piensa que soy una pervertida muy degenerada_?

Bien, pudo haber mentido y dicho que se encontraba mal del estómago y no quería comer nada por el momento, pero desecho esa idea en un segundo porque supo que apenas diciéndole eso su padre, él no dudaría en esposarla a una cama y hacerla beber toda una caterva de tés con mal olor y repulsivo sabor hasta que la viese mejor.

Y ella conocía a su padre bastante bien como para saber que ni aunque el mismísimo Rivaille Ackerman lo amenazase de muerte, su padre jamás iba a permitir que Petra enfermase sin él poder hacer algo para ayudarla.

El precio por ser parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento era el de aceptar que no ibas a permitir que nadie se hiciera responsable por tus heridas.

Así que aunque Petra quiso sincerarse con su padre y comentarle sus preocupaciones, negó suavemente con la cabeza y aceptó con una sonrisa forzada la segunda canasta de pan (más pequeña que la anterior) de este mes mientras oía a su padre contándole como consiguió un buen precio por ella.

—Por cierto, ¿compartiste el pan con tu escuadrón? —Quiso saber recibiendo una corta respuesta positiva; si tan solo su padre supiese que repartir el pan esa mañana, ante la fija mirada del Capitán, fue demasiado bochornoso—. Qué bien. Ojalá les haya gustado, es delicioso en esta época del año con un poco de café o leche caliente. Oe… ¿tu Capitán también comió?

Si esas palabras hubiese sido dichas en un escenario donde Petra no era el punto de mira de los afilados ojos del Capitán Ackerman cada vez que hacían pequeñas reuniones para hacer conjeturas respecto a los titanes, ella alegremente le habría dicho que sí con orgullo.

Pero no, su orgullo ya había sido pisoteado y escupido desde la mañana siguiente al accidente en la cocina.

Si antes Rivaille Ackerman interactuaba poco con Petra, ahora estaba claro que le desagradaba estar junto a ella. La ahuyentaba con la mirada y sólo con ese pequeño y simple brillo en su dos iris oscuros hicieron que Petra tuviera claro que si volvía a molestar al Capitán como había hecho esa noche no viviría para contarlo.

—No es como si pudiese hablar de esto con alguien —gruñó entre dientes caminando por la noche, bajo el cielo estrellado.

Sea como sea, debía darse prisa. Dejar su puesto por mucho tiempo podría equivaler a 10 días lavando el baño sin descanso. Y quizás en su caso, comer después sobre el retrete.

…

Hanji y todos los otros ya se habían ido a dormir, él ya había terminado todo el papeleo que tenía que cubrir y ahora estaba matando el tiempo haciendo algunas flexiones en el piso de su habitación como un pequeño entrenamiento antes de volver a sentarse. Y mientras contraía y estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, Rivaille se preguntaba el por qué demonios su cabeza a veces no podía obedecerlo como a él le gustaría que lo hiciese todo el tiempo. Sin fallarle una sola vez.

Odiaba caer en pensamientos mundanos e inútiles que poco o nada lo ayudaban a centrarse en lo que realmente importaba: la supervivencia de la humanidad.

La respuesta ineludible le taladraba tanto la moral que le hacía desear atravesar el piso de su cuarto con la cabeza:

 _Porque eres un ser humano._

 _Eres un hombre._

Y como el hombre que era, Rivaille como otros, no estaba exento de poseer una mentalidad (en ciertas ocasiones) nada diferente a otros varones antes que él. Mucho menos desde que los gemidos de su subordinada acaparaban todo el protagonismo de sus efímeros, pero pecaminosamente placenteros, sueños y fantasías.

Comenzando a enfadarse por no poder concentrarse como era debido, Rivaille puso más esfuerzo en hacer bien las flexiones tratando de encontrar un poco de paz; subió y bajó, subió y bajó; así continuó por un buen rato hasta que en un parpadeo, su cochambrosa cabeza lo traicionó otra vez al hacerlo imaginar otra vez… ahí en el piso de su habitación, a Petra Ral debajo suyo completamente desnuda para recibirlo con una tierna sonrisa ladina.

Diablos, incluso en su fantasía de un segundo pudo ver a esa alucinación de Petra susurrando su nombre: _Rivaille_.

De acuerdo, suficiente ejercicio por hoy.

Sin exaltarse, Rivaille se incorporó en el piso exhalando mientras alzaba la cabeza al techo.

A pesar de que sus estúpidas quimeras lo embargaban y le hacían querer arrancarse el cabello, no encontraba nada particularmente malo en tener una atracción pasajera hacia Petra Ral. Al menos sabía que su _balanza_ seguía inclinada hacia donde siempre y no se había movido hacia _otra parte_.

A estas alturas de su vida, Rivaille se conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que era lógico pensar que esa parte irracional suya (que lamentablemente no podría botar a la basura jamás) no se iría nunca y estaría siempre ahí para joderlo de un modo u otro con alguna mujer. En este caso por ejemplo, Petra Ral. A quien por cierto, deseaba evitar desde su sueño húmedo de aquella noche posterior a su encuentro en la cocina.

Siendo honesto, no era anormal para él tener ese tipo de sueños, empezó a tenerlos desde los 14 años. La única sorpresa de esta ocasión es que jamás en su vida había tenido uno tan gráfico y tampoco solía tener más de uno que incluyera a la misma fémina.

Con otras damas, él olvidaba ciertas cosas de las escenas montadas en su cabeza. Con Petra, podía revivir todo una y otra vez. 6 días y nada salía de su mente para dejarlo trabajar en paz.

Suspiró comenzando a temer ante la importancia de eso. Entendía que tenía que hacer a un lado el deseo que comenzaba a sentir por Petra, pero ya estaba más que claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Tomó una raída toalla gris para montársela sobre la cabeza y bajó en busca de un vaso con agua para luego irse a bañar y tratar de trabajar sin sentirse pesado o agotado. Sin embargo estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de Petra en la cocina con una canasta sobre la mesa y una mirada congelada en su cara.

Ella también lo miró… aunque lentamente sus ojos fueron descendiendo desde su rostro… hasta un punto muy interesante de sus pantalones.

Aunque Rivaille se sorprendió al verla, mantuvo su rostro estoico.

Petra por su parte estuvo a punto de escupir el corazón.

Y es que sólo tenía los pantalones puestos. Iba descalzo. Sus brazos fornidos se alzaban sobre su cabeza sin dejar la toalla que estaba sobre ella. Todos y cada uno de los músculos de su torso se marcaban a la perfección de tal modo que la invitaban a quedarse sin brazo con tal de poder acariciarlo; su bien marcado abdomen justo enfrente de ella estaba brilloso por el sudor. Tampoco podía esa descarada pose suya y a la vez temeraria.

La visión que tenía de él enfrente de ella, la hizo enrojecer hasta un punto casi mortal.

Sus ojos color miel se mantuvieron fijos cuando topó con su entrepierna. Claro que eso no pasó desapercibido por él.

 _Contrólate_ , le dijo su conciencia (o lo poco que le quedaba de ella) a Rivaille. Petra era muy joven aún y era claro que como otras antes que ella, se mostraban así ante él por el soldado que era y representaba en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Pero jamás podría engañarse a sí mismo.

Muy en el fondo de su hedionda alma sólo deseaba que ella se desnudase y se tendiese sobre la maldita mesa para él.

Sólo una noche para hacerla gemir una vez más y con eso le bastaría…

«Contrólate, maldita sea» se repitió a sí mismo.

¡¿Por qué?!

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estuvo con una mujer, de hecho ya ni recordaba a la última, pero siendo sincero no es como si se preocupase por intentar mantener en sus memorias los rostros de dichas mujeres.

Durante los últimos años se ha tenido que mantener en un tortuoso celibato debido a sus responsabilidades y su única pasión verdadera: matar titanes. Pero ya no podía más con este fuego que azotaba su cuerpo cada vez que el cansancio lo arropaba y le hacía cerrar los ojos para hacerle visualizar a la mujer que tenía delante completamente dispuesta a ser el motivo de su perdición.

Carraspeo la garganta y luego, tratando de ignorar a Petra y procurando no mostrarse nada nervioso, Levi caminó hasta el cántaro de agua.

—¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas, Ral? —Preguntó sirviéndose, supo que ella se tensó por el suspiro que dio a sus espaldas.

Sintió un conocido cosquilleo descendiendo desde su ingle hasta la punta de su pene, el cual despertó instantáneamente al detectar un suave aroma dulce.

 _No, por favor. No._

—Y-o… y-ya me i-ba —tartamudeo Petra dejando la canasta en su lugar.

Intuyendo lo que había olfateado, Rivaille se dio la vuelta para ver la canasta y luego a Petra.

—¿Qué es eso? —Cuestionó inhalando nuevamente el súbito aroma a pan. Lo reconoció al instante por lo que su pregunta era retórica.

—E-es… —apretó sus labios. Rivaille cerró sus puños—. F-fui a ve-ver a mi pa-padre hoy y…

—¿Así que saliste de aquí sin mi autorización?

Esa pregunta no fue retórica en lo más mínimo. De hecho, cuando Petra se encontró con la cara enojada de su Capitán deseo morir fulminada. Estaba muy molesto o en definitiva no entrecerraría sus ojos de ese modo.

 _Mierda_.

Su ceño extremadamente fruncido fue un toque extra que alertó a Petra de cubrirse la cara porque veía venir el profundo dolor del puñetazo que seguramente el Capitán le daría. Diablos, incluso se le veían las ganas inmensas de ponerla a cortar el césped de afuera con un cortaúñas.

Nada más alejado de la verdad.

Ver a Petra enmudecida por el miedo y respeto hacia su persona fueron completamente deleitantes para el hombre que, ofendido porque a pesar de todo Petra se había atrevido a abandonar su puesto sin consultárselo antes a él como su superior, trataba de mantener su cordura en lo que debía hacer para castigar a su subordinada como era debido por la falta… en vez de sentirse endemoniadamente tentado de bajar la mirada sobre sus senos antes de arrancarle la blusa y meter la cara entre ambos.

 _Mierda_.

Por su bien y por el de Petra, era mejor que evitase hacer movimientos en falso que pudiesen meterlos a ambos en…

—Al diablo —musitó por lo bajo, dejando caer la toalla que descansaba sobre su cabeza, y al instante en el que Petra alzara la cabeza y le miró completamente asustada pues Rivaille estaba acercándose hacia ella como un leopardo a una gacela, ya no hubo más que pensar.

Instintivamente Petra dio 2 pasos hacia atrás antes de toparse con la mesa; poco después Rivaille invadió su espacio personal encerrándola con sus brazos. Acercó su rostro al de ella, pero no le dijo nada.

«Voy a morir… voy a morir» los labios de Petra temblaron furiosamente cuando notó el peligroso brillo en los ojos de su Capitán. El mismo que ponía cada vez que éste se disponía a cortar cabezas.

Pero que dios la convirtiese en piedra ahí mismo si Rivaille Ackerman no se veía arrebatador, como algún tipo de dios de la guerra en busca de más sangre. Le dio pena saber que moriría gustosa para que él no dejase de mirarla así. Aunque estuviese a punto de ahorcarla, Petra no haría ningún movimiento por quitarlo de ahí. Y menos cuando al dejar de contener la respiración (gracias a su terror) y dar un gran jadeo, sus pulmones se llenaron de la esencia más increíblemente adictiva que pudo imaginar.

Rivaille intentó contener a la bestia en su interior, en serio lo hizo, pero pocas veces en su vida deseaba algo de forma tan infernal como lo hacía en estos momentos. Y la cara enrojecida de Petra no le ayudaba en nada a retener sus más retorcidos y pecaminosos impulsos bajo control.

—Escúchame bien, Ral —le musitó, ya no Rivaille Ackerman, sino el maldito psicópata que guardaba celosamente en su cabeza—. Nadie pasa sobre mi autoridad y vive para contarlo. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Sin más elección Petra asintió varias veces apretando sus labios para no decir nada estúpido; y cuando él posó sus afilados ojos sobre sus labios, ella cerró fuertemente sus piernas.

—¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer ahora? —Ella negó con la cabeza temblando por el tono ronco que Rivaille usaba para evitar despertar a los demás.

 _Bésame, mucho._

Petra contuvo las ganas de lamerse los labios insultándose por pensar así de su Capit…

En ese momento se vio incapaz de pensar en nada. Pues él acercó su cara a la suya presionando firmemente sus labios contra los suyos.

Su sorpresa fue sólo opacada por la vergüenza cuando Rivaille, con un descaro olímpico, llevó su mano izquierda a su nuca pegándola más a él mientras que la derecha iba a su espalda y la separaba de la mesa para luego bajarla hasta sus nalgas, dando un fuerte apretón. Todo mientras se encargaba de abrirle la boca con su lengua y atacar la suya sin pedirle ningún tipo de permiso.

Y de ser así, ella jamás se lo habría negado. La cabeza de Petra dio vueltas ante las emociones que estaban martillándola.

 _Él… estaba besándola. ¡Estaba besándola y tocándola!_

Trató de responder, o eso intentó, pero él era demasiado apasionado y brusco. Profundamente exigente y ella era una estúpida niñata inexperta.

«¡Dios, ahora debe pensar que soy un desastre! ¡Vamos, puedes hacer algo mejor que esto, Petra!» Trataba de animarse en medio de un mar de sensaciones que la hacían sentirse mareada, «¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué sin previo aviso, Capitán? ¡¿Qué pretende realmente?!» luego un flash adentro de su cabeza la hizo entrar en más calor: «¿Creerá que soy una mujerzuela?», lo sintió separarse un poco para atrapar su labio superior entre los dientes; el cuerpo de Petra pareció entrar en llamas.

Esperaba que no la viese como una puta que le abría las piernas a cualquiera que se le cruzaba.

Aunque en el fondo, en estos instantes no se sentía precisamente como una chica recatada. Pero si debía se der honesta consigo misma, bajo su experiencia en el arte de amar, Petra no se sentía con las fuerzas de apartar a este candente hombre y pedirle explicaciones ahora o siquiera que abandonase su trasero.

Le gustaba demasiado lo que le hacía.

Por otro lado, todo esto sería genial de no ser por un pequeño detalle: Ella no era virgen.

¿Eso le importará? A ella sí.

Y es que como muchas, al entrar al campo de entrenamiento y conoció la leyenda de Rivaille Ackerman, Petra quiso en un principio que fuese él, el primero en su cama. Que fuese el Hombre más Fuerte de la Humanidad el primer hombre en hacerla sentir toda una mujer bajo alguna normativa impuesta por alguna novela romántica donde él lucharía contra viento y marea por ella y finalmente la tomaría bajo la luz de la luna.

Pero Petra no era tan ilusa como muchas otras que murieron con las esperanzas de llamar la atención del prodigioso guerrero. Se tragó toda fantasía ridícula y se concentró en hacer su deber por su nación y su padre quien esperaba lo mejor de ella.

Pero en su temor y deseo de no morir virgen, apenas tuvo la oportunidad, Petra se enrolló con uno de sus compañeros de pelotón. Un chico callado y hasta fofo, sólo 4cm más alto que ella.

Para esos entonces el chico también era un inexperto, de hecho ambos lamentaron haber tenido sexo siendo vírgenes, pues todo fue más un acto mecánico que uno caliente y duradero.

Apenas él terminó, se bajó de encima de Petra y con mucha timidez le agradeció por su tiempo antes de irse de la alcoba de la chica, quien tuvo que descubrir su propio placer esa noche usando sus dedos y la poca vergüenza que le quedaba.

Jamás se lo dijo a nadie, pero Petra odió su primera experiencia sexual, para empezar él no fue un patán del que pudiese quejarse. El pobre hizo su mejor esfuerzo por complacerla, pero él al ser un novato como ella no supo manejar la situación y sólo actuó por puro instinto metiéndosela sin haberla preparado antes para ello, causándole a Petra dolor e incomodidad.

¿Lo peor? Él se corrió 2 minutos después.

¿La única buena noticia? Lo hizo afuera de su cuerpo por lo que gracias a eso Petra no se embarazó.

Pero eso sí. Ella duró más de 2 meses preocupándose por eso debido a su propia ignorancia hasta que pudo respirar de nuevo y continuar con su rutina aburrida.

Ahora, ¿esto sería diferente?

Rivaille Ackerman devoraba su boca con una saña tal que Petra por un segundo pensó que de verdad iba a comérsela, pero no. Era la primera vez que experimentaba un ardor tan profundo en sus entrañas que no deseaba que nada ni nadie los interrumpiese.

Tanto así que se sentía con la seguridad de arrancarle la cabeza a quien fuese que se plantase en la puerta y no desapareciera antes de fastidiar.

Al sentir cómo él usaba los dedos índice y medio para acariciar con más euforia entre sus nalgas por encima del pantalón Petra creyó que no podría mantener la consciencia. ¿Cómo había aprendido a hacer esto? ¿Con quién carajos lo aprendió?

Un pinchazo de celos la embargó. ¿A cuántas mujeres habrá tocado antes que a ella? ¿Acaso Petra Ral sería sólo diversión desechable de una noche? Aunque si dignidad estaba tambaleándose, su cuerpo parecía saber exactamente lo que quería.

La respiración la abandonaba, así que apartando un poco su cara de la de él dio una bocanada de aire y lo soltó en forma de un lujurioso gemido cuando Rivaille le lamió, justamente desde el esternocleidomastoideo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

Definitivamente esto no tenía nada que ver con su primera experiencia.

Un momento. ¿En serio iban a hacer esto? ¿Rivaille Ackerman ha perdido el juicio o una apuesta? Porque Petra no podía concebir que él de pronto sintiese tanto deseo por su persona.

—Ca-capi… —articulaba Petra entre gemidos y suspiros, llevando sus propias manos a los costados de su superior excitándose más por la dureza de sus músculos. Sentir su piel contraerse bajo sus manos frías la excitó.

Esto no podía estarle pasando. Rivaille Ackerman jamás le besaría el cuello de este modo y mucho menos le toquetearía el trasero sin un buen motivo. ¿Era acaso esto una broma cruel?

Él usó sus dientes para dar un mordisco suave a su mentón, las piernas le fallaron por milésima vez. Petra pudo haber caído de no ser porque Rivaille usó su mano derecha para aferrarse a su glúteo izquierdo y pegar su vientre a su abultada entrepierna.

Petra quiso gritar por lo estimulado que se sentía su cuerpo, y aún tenía la ropa puesta. Jamás había tenido a un segundo amante en toda su vida, pero dudaba que pudiese haber alguien mejor que el Capitán Rivaille.

En un desesperado intento de dejar de gemir de esa forma tan vulgar, se mordió los labios pues no quería despegar sus manos de la piel de este hombre por nada del mundo.

¿Acaso nadie le había dicho que intentar silenciarse no le gustaría a él?

Rivaille tenía un pequeño secreto de alcoba.

El oír satisfacción y deseo en la voz de la mujer que tocaba, era un estimulante necesario para él y su ego. El que Petra intentase privarlo de ello, sorprendentemente lo ponía más duro de lo que ya estaba.

Por ella, rompería una regla estricta dentro de la armada contra titanes; tomando en cuenta que sobre todo él, siendo su superior, tenía prohibido _usar su cargo_ para enredarse con una subordinada, pero hasta el momento no oía a Petra quejándose ni dudando.

 _¿Y si no lo hace porque te teme?_

Detuvo sus caricias como si le hubiesen apagado el interruptor. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Las manos de Petra se aferraron a su espalda baja con las uñas llevándose lo poco que le quedaba de cordura.

—Quiero… — _hacerte el amor_. No pudo terminar esa frase, y eso era porque él como un soldado entrenado para matar no se sentía capaz de amar a nada ni a nadie.

Petra suspiró.

—Capitán —masculló temblorosa pasando sus uñas por entre sus músculos—, lo deseo… mucho.

Rivaille cerró sus ojos encontrándose en un dilema. ¿Debería continuar? ¿Y si Petra estaba confundiendo sus intenciones y pensaba que él quería algo serio con ella?

—Quiero aclararte una cosa, Ral —rechinó los dientes, apartando sus manos de ella para verla a la cara. Ella no se intimidó de la forma usual, pero parecía un poco asustada y consternada—. No te amo. Tampoco busco nada de ti salvo esto. No soy un total imbécil y si tú piensas que te estoy tocando por algo más que el deseo que me consume… entonces te ordeno que te vayas y olvides todo.

 _No te amo._

Esas palabras le dolerían a Petra si tan solo ella lo amase a él; pues era cierto que si bien lo seguiría hasta el final, bajo su mando y con la total seguridad que siguiendo sus órdenes conseguirían la victoria contra los titanes, no podría decir que lo amaba como una mujer a un hombre.

Ella se negaba a sí misma el placer de buscar el amor de un hombre y claramente Rivaille Ackerman jamás la amaría. Aunque no podía negarse la decepción de saber que él sólo buscaba sexo de una noche, tal y como lo pensó.

Esta es la realidad.

«Sé que no puedes, ni sabes amar» le hubiese respondido, pero no lo hizo por miedo a enfadarlo. «Déjame amarte sólo por hoy», Petra ya había tomado su decisión.

La chica bajó la cabeza haciendo dudar a Rivaille, cuando de pronto él sintió cómo las manos de su subordinada desabrochaban el botón de su pantalón y poco después, con cuidado, tomaban el cierre y lo bajaban hasta que la prenda cayó al piso.

—Petra…

Su miembro palpitó fuerte al sentir los delgados dedos de Petra sobre él, acariciándolo por encima del bóxer con las puntas de los dedos.

Rivaille entrecerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro.

—Yo tampoco… soy una tonta —susurró pasando su palma por la dureza de su pene hasta haberlo acariciándolo por completo. Quería explorarlo, sostenerlo y grabarse con fuego todo lo que pudiese ocurrir esta noche—. Pero no sé… cómo hacer esto bien.

—Ahora lo haces muy bien —comentó Rivaille tomando la mano de Petra por encima de su entrepierna. La apretó con suavidad y cuando ella alzó la cara para verlo, él la besó otra vez.

La hizo meter su mano junto con la suya adentro de la prenda para encontrarse con su virilidad. Petra dio un gemido aun en medio del beso, Rivaille entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos para mostrarle cómo acariciarlo sin lastimarlo.

Rivaille cortó el beso para jadear, y sentir con un profundo placer, cómo ella lo tomaba con la mano, yendo de arriba abajo y sin compasión alguna. Alzó la cabeza hacia arriba encontrándose a sí mismo ayudándole a Petra con los movimientos. Gruñó entre los dientes al instante en el que Petra llevó sus labios a su pecho y usaba su lengua para trazar una línea recta por en medio.

Dios cómo había necesitado esto.

Sacó la mano de Petra de sus bóxers (no aguantaría mucho de seguir así) y con un ápice de control alzó la cabeza de la mujer quien no tuvo más alternativa que mirarlo, curiosa, para encontrarse con el brillo peligroso de sus ojos.

Sin decirle nada y manteniéndola justo donde quería, Rivaille dejó caer sus manos sobre las caderas de Petra y fue subiéndolas hasta tomar en su custodia los redondos y firmes pechos que tanto había deseado probar. Los apretó degustando la mueca que ella hizo cerrando los ojos y jadeando ante su dominio.

Y no tenía la intensión de detenerse ahora.

Los dejó únicamente para tomar cada extremo de la camisa del uniforme y abrirla salvajemente llevándose más de 4 botones en el acto. Ella chilló en respuesta.

—Ya no tengo otra —dijo antes de que Rivaille la acostara sobre la mesa a un lado de la canasta que el señor Ral seguramente le había dado para que fuese de regreso.

 _Dios… ¿por qué tenía que ser tan degenerado?_

Petra se tragó su indignación y vergüenza ante la mirada de su Capitán posada sobre su raído sostén azul.

¡De haber sabido que esto pasaría se habría puesto uno nuevo! ¡El mundo era cruel!

—E-e… —no pudo encontrar palabras para que él quitase sus ojos de ahí. Él solo la miraba y pensar que se le habían ido las ganas de tener sexo con ella la había desanimado por completo.

Creyó morir de pena al instante en el que los ojos de Rivaille se posaron sobre los suyos.

—Quiero que hagas algo por mí —dijo en un tono serio. El ceño de Petra se acentuó al instante en el que él tomó de la canasta uno de los panes que traía consigo en la canasta—. Abre la boca.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Abre. La. Boca —ordenó como el soldado despiadado que era.

Al instante, Petra obedeció, enrojeciendo enormemente al intuir qué planeaba Rivaille hacer con ese pan, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Ella misma lo había pensado seriamente desde su último encuentro. Y no se equivocó.

Rivaille llevó el pan a sus labios.

—Mámalo —ordenó haciéndola enrojecer aún más.

Jamás había oído al Capitán hablar así, y menos con ella. Aun así algo en sus palabras y en su tono la hicieron estremecer, no por el frío de la noche, sino por el tono de su voz.

—Ca… Capitán…

—Es una orden, _Petra_ —oír su nombre de él fue más que suficiente para humedecerla por completo—. Mámalo… lento.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, Petra hizo lo que se le ordenó, temía verse ridícula para él porque nunca en la vida había hecho algo como esto (por más que lo pensó); pero hizo lo _mejor_ que pudo.

Lo _mejor_ de Petra hizo que el miembro de Levi palpitase con dolor bajo sus bóxers al verla cerrar los ojos y pasar su lengua por los alrededores del pan. Sólo Dios y él mismo sabían lo desesperado que estaba por hundirse en ella, por saborearla hasta quedar embriagado por su aroma y perderse en el placer que por esta noche, sólo ella podría ofrecerle.

Así que sin perder tiempo, bajó su mano libre desde su rostro, delineando el húmedo mentón, pasando por su cuello (la sintió reaccionar ante su toque), por entremedio de sus senos y finalmente por su abdomen y llegando al borde del pantalón del uniforme.

Debido a sus anteriores heridas y sus experiencias pasadas, Rivaille tuvo que aprender a ser ambidiestro, por lo que desabrochar todas las hebillas, el botón y el cierre del pantalón no fue cosa difícil de hacer. Sólo que el reto se hallaba en su ansiedad casi animal de dejarse de juegos y proseguir a lo que realmente quería hacer.

 _Paciencia._

Aunque mandó todo al carajo cuando vio a Petra mirándolo a los ojos mientras daba un mordisco y masticaba.

 _Al diablo. Definitivamente, al diablo con todo._

Le arrancó el pan de la boca y lo arrojó a un lado, la tomó de las caderas y la bajó al suelo para darle la vuelta y someterla sobre la mesa.

—¡Ah! —Gritó cuando su cara pegó contra la madera.

Ojalá todos tuviesen el sueño lo suficientemente pesado para no ser lo suficientemente estúpidos y bajar a investigar lo que acontecía en la cocina. No quería a nadie cerca; no ahora que la vio rendirse finalmente ante él.

Vigorosa y dispuesta, Petra deslizó sus manos por encima de la mesa y aferrándose a los bordes. Ella tampoco esperaba visitantes. No ahora que él deslizaba sus manos por encima de su trasero llevándose el pantalón y las bragas.

Casi se le hizo agua la boca. No había vuelta atrás.

Petra tragó fuerte, sosteniendo la respiración y manteniendo sus pensamientos en todas partes; sobre todo en el hecho de saber que Rivaille Ackerman iba a ser suyo. Sólo suyo.

La sensación que le dio al verse arrinconada y desnuda ante su afilada mirada aumentó su lívido hasta un extremo que jamás creyó posible. Y el que tardase en calmar el ardor de sus entrañas la hacía querer gritar por él.

—Por favor —rogó. Nunca pensó que lo haría, pero este hombre lo valía—, _Capitán_ , por favo…

Rivaille se pegó a ella, le tapó la boca y se hundió en su cuerpo de una estocada. Petra chilló de placer, incluso juró ver estrellas ante el placer que la atacó; ella no era experta en hombres, pero dudaba que alguna vez pudiese tener en su interior a alguien como él. Fuerte, duro, caliente.

Sus arremetidas eran lentas, pero graníticos, cada una de ellas le dolía y fascinaba, su aliento chocando contra su oreja izquierda y su sólido pecho pegando contra su espalda mientras sus propios senos se veían estrujados bajo el peso de ambos. El paraíso; no había otra forma de describirlo.

Lo oía gruñir cada vez que se enterraba en su cuerpo con un ímpetu inigualable, con un fervor que le hacía ver borroso y más allá de lo físico, le hacía pensar en lo mucho que ansiaba abrazarlo mientras sus cuerpos se unían en sincronía.

Pero muy en el fondo Petra lo sabía, no estaban haciendo el amor. Estaban apagando el fuego de sus espíritus con el cuerpo del otro; y por ella estaba bien. De hecho, dudaba sobrevivir lo suficiente para criar una familia o siquiera tener una.

«Pero se siente tan bien… llega tan profundo… ¡me, me gusta! ¡Me gusta cómo me toma! ¡Quiero que me haga sentir más! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más!» Ella trataba casi inútilmente de ser combatiente digna de su pasión, pero se veía inútil ante las energéticas acometidas de su Capitán.

La mesa hacía ruido, tanto como para fastidiar a Rivaille, quien viendo la nula resistencia de Petra contra él se vio en la necesidad de apaciguar las llamas de su lujuria tomando a la mujer entre sus brazos. Levantándola y sin salir de ella, los separó de la mesa y los guio rápido a una de las paredes.

Petra no era virgen. No era algo que a él le importase aunque un sentimiento desconocido se atoró en su garganta. Trató de no prestar atención a cualquier duda y se enfocó en el suave y húmedo cuerpo lo recibía a él, y únicamente a él.

Su propio ego le impedía no dar lo mejor de sí mismo cuando su fuerza estaba siendo probada.

La mano que sujetaba la boca de Petra se sentía mojada por la saliva de ésta, sus gemidos y chillidos resonaban en la piel de su palma y el animal que residía en el corazón del Capitán Ackerman aclamó por más.

Hubiese tomado sus pechos (en serio quería) pero para variar sólo contaba con dos manos y ambas ya estaban ocupadas. Una en su boca, la otra en su cintura para asegurarse de que nada se saliese de su control. Embistiendo con toda su fuerza, se aseguró de que ella no se atreviese a olvidarlo.

La chica estaba cerca de alcanzar el clímax, sus constantes apretones contra su miembro se lo decían. Y de no ser porque Petra aún tenía el pantalón y las bragas, ya le había alzado la pierna para fundirse por completo en la suavidad, en un cuerpo que si bien ya había recibido a otro (u otros), no estaba acostumbrado a un hombre como él.

Petra jamás tendría a nadie como él y la peligrosa vanidad de Rivaille podría dar crédito a ello; no era un amante cualquiera y se lo iba a demostrar. La haría retorcerse aún más y después de esta noche, cada vez que se fuese a la cama a dormir, lo ansiaría entre sus piernas.

Teniendo eso en mente, su velocidad fue en aumento, él tampoco sentía que duraría más tiempo. Aprovecharía hasta el último segundo y no fue hasta que ella se estremeció y enterró fuertemente las uñas, deslizándolas por la pared mientras caía rendida con un último y fuerte grito, que él también terminó por ceder terreno al clímax. Adentro del cuerpo de Petra Ral.

¿Viviría para lamentar el severo descuido de terminar en el interior de ella?

No lo sabía.

Lo que sí sabía era que desahogarse adentro de Petra fue una de las cosas más excitantes que pudo haber imaginado y realizado; porque no fue sólo el hecho de oírla llamándolo por su nombre aún con la mano en su boca. Sino el temblor que sintió cortesía de las paredes internas de su subordinada mientras recibía gustosa cada gota de su pasión, lo que lo incitaron lo suficiente para dar un último empuje y quedarse lo más profundo de su cuerpo hasta que se vio completamente satisfecho.

Por un segundo imaginó la vagina de Petra chorreando su semen; sonrió torcidamente ante eso soltando la boca de la chica quien suspiraba agitada y tan complacida como lo estaba él.

 _¿Ahora qué?_ Se preguntaba Petra, la dejaría en la cocina vistiéndose para decirle que nada entre ellos había cambiado. ¿Qué ni se le ocurriera pensar que este sexo ocasional iba a darle algún tipo de privilegio sobre los demás? El pánico se unió al gusto de sentir cómo el semen de él junto a su propia humedad se deslizaba por entre sus muslos y piernas.

Tembló cuando Rivaille se apartó de ella lo suficiente para recibirla nuevamente entre sus brazos; Petra por un segundo creyó que iba a dejarla caer al piso de cuelo pero no fue así.

Entonces descubrió otra cara de Rivaille Ackerman, ese que su lado egoísta esperaba que, nadie además de ella hubiese presenciado antes:

No sólo no la dejó desnuda en la cocina, sino que respirando agitado al igual que ella se las empeñó para subirle los pantalones y abrochárselos. Su paciencia y maestría en ello la enternecieron; una vez que logró acomodarle las prendas inferiores la dejó sentarse en una de las sillas.

El contacto con la silla, mandó una corriente de cosquilleo a Petra, quien suspiró y echó su cabeza hacia atrás recuperando el aliento. Se sentía como una muñeca que esperaba con paciencia que siguiesen jugando con ella. Su centro aún se hallaba afectado por el anterior encuentro, pero no se sentía adolorida, sino extraña.

Dividida; entre complacida y temerosa, pues no sabía qué iba a pasar entre ambos de ahora en adelante, Petra trató de hallar la solución en el techo.

Miles de pensamientos le recorrieron la cabeza al mirarlo cómo seguía vistiéndose a sí mismo. Petra resistió la tentación de morderse la lengua ante la visión de él alzando la toalla que soltó hace unos instantes. La imagen de su firme trasero y su ancha espalda la inquietaron en un sentido vergonzoso. Aunque tenía que admitir que Rivaille tenía una magnífica piel, que parecía estar hecha, seguramente, bajo la firme supervisión de los mismísimos dioses del sexo.

«Eres una pervertida, Petra» se dijo sonrojándose y bajando los ojos al piso, pero no duró así mucho tiempo ya que el deseo de analizarlo en estas circunstancias era más fuerte que su timidez; además, dado a lo que acababa de pasar Petra consideraba estúpido mostrarse nerviosa. O siquiera cohibida ante la insistencia de su lado lujurioso que rugía por ver y probar más de este hombre.

Entonces lo vio descubriéndola con su mirada opacada por su cabello oscuro; ella tragó duro imaginándose que esta vez sí pudo haberlo irritado.

Aunque lejos de lo que pudo pensar en un principio (burla, fastidio, un pase directo a limpiar los establos), él no se mostró perturbado ni divertido ante su espionaje. En realidad parecía pensativo. Bastante tarde se encontró con la realidad.

No era la única que debía estar pensando en qué iba a pasar de ahora en adelante.

Él también lo meditaba y a diferencia de Petra, su cavilación iba más allá del sexo. Pues tenía responsabilidades, un equipo que dirigir, titanes que matar, una guerra que ganar y una humanidad que salvar.

Ser el _Hombre Más Fuerte de la Humanidad_ no era para él un elogio ni de chiste, sino una pesada carga que deseaba sobrellevar solo.

«Te corriste adentro de ella. ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!» Se reprendía con furia; y bueno, loco ya estaba. Pero jamás en su vida se había dejado llevar tanto. El sexo para él era casi lo equivalente a lo que debía ser un experimento bien logrado para Hanji: Un placer pasajero pero necesario.

A decir verdad Rivaille veía el sexo como una forma de encontrar aunque sea un par de minutos de confort, pero quizás debió elegir a una mujer que no le causase tanto capricho como Petra.

Por primera vez en su vida temía, porque Petra ya no era sólo un capricho que después de satisfacer una vez se iba y ya, en realidad no podía dejar de pensar en llevársela a su cuarto para seguir consiguiendo placer de ella en su cama, envueltos entre las sábanas y sin nada ni nadie para interrumpirlos en las próximas horas.

 _Pero ya estás acostumbrado a desear cosas que no puedes tener_.

No. Lo que él debía hacer era arrancarse a Petra de su piel y pensamientos, y seguir con sus obligaciones como siempre. Usar su inquebrantable máscara de hierro y evitar que ella confundiera sus metas, sus responsabilidades y por encima de todo, las vidas que tenía en sus manos.

Pero dios, era tan difícil con ella mirándolo así. Sabía que Petra había estado observándolo mientras se vestía, como resistió no usar todo el poder que tenía a su disposición para hacerla arrodillarse enfrente suyo y obligarla (de ser necesario) a hacerle lo mismo que al pan. Ella aún tenía los pechos descubiertos y con marcas rojas debido a su ansiedad por poseerla.

Su ingle ardió. Como le gustaría que Petra abriese esa boquita suya y lo recibiese con la misma hambre que lo carcomía a él por ella.

Le fascinó tocarla, sentirla, tomarla…

Pero el sueño se había acabado, tenían trabajo que hacer.

Ambos.

¡Maldita sea!

Mirándola a los ojos, Rivaille apretó los puños, entrecerró sus ojos y al instante en que la vio hacer una mueca preocupada pero inocente fue hacia ella y la tomó de las mejillas para besarla con ansiedad. Una que guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser sólo para esta adictiva mujer.

Riguroso y decidido a tomar más de ella, Rivaille invadió de nuevo su boca. Ella le respondió como pudo pero no fue rival para él. La dominó tan rápido que vio lo fácil que fue levantarla y hacerla brincar para envolver sus piernas en su cintura.

Le besó el cuello otra vez y se sintió tan perdido que por segunda vez dejó que sus impulsos lo guiaran al infierno. Petra no le ayudó a mantener coherencia al estrechar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y pasarle los largos dedos entre su melena. El placer de sus caricias lo volvía loco.

Su aliento quemaba, su piel lo llamaba y la bestia en su corazón se sentía tan a gusto con Petra Ral, que Rivaille sólo despertó de la ilusión al instante en que se acostaron juntos sobre la cama de él. El colchón resintió el peso de ambos y el estruendoso sonido de este los hizo separarse por un segundo.

—¿Qué pasará ahora… Capitán? —Preguntó Petra tan confundida como él.

Aparentemente afanada a hacerlo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, apretó sus piernas ejerciendo más presión en su unión exterior; ambos gimieron ante el contacto.

—Ahora —suspiró roncamente—, voy a hacerte el amor —desabrochó los pocos botones supervivientes de la camisa con calma, luego se aseguró de quitarle las botas y al final, desabrochó el pantalón y al bajarlos de un tirón con todo y las bragas, ella chilló extasiada.

La dejó ahí, desnuda, y mirándola prosiguió a quitarse su propio calzado también; recorriendo toda curva y lunar que la poca luz de afuera le permitió observar.

Manteniéndola en su sitio con tan solo sus afilados ojos él supo que Petra no lo rechazaría.

Fue entonces que Rivaille se permitió ser más demandante. Se desnudó a sí mismo con una calma que hasta a él le sorprendió, los ojos nublados por el deseo de _su_ mujer lo incitaron a bajar hacia ella otra vez, y permitir que hiciera, lo que ninguna otra había logrado conseguir: aferrarse a su espalda.

Y es que la espalda, era el único sitio desprotegido de todo su ser y por ende el que más celaba hasta el punto de una paranoia que dejaba, su obsesión por la limpieza, como el menor de sus problemas.

Ella jamás sabría lo que Rivaille estaba permitiéndole al dejarla abrazarlo así.

«Por favor, Petra. No me traiciones» con amargura, se tragó esas cursis palabras al acomodarse con lentitud entre sus piernas. La besó por enésima vez preparando su miembro nuevamente, restregándose con una suavidad imposible contra el centro de Petra oyéndola suspirar entre sus labios, temblando y sudando. Deseosa por más.

Ella estaba tan ansiosa como él por seguir esta noche.

Y mientras él embestía con suavidad su piel exterior, apretando los dientes por las ansias de volver a tomarla, para Rivaille todo estaba claro en estos momentos. Ellos no se detendrían ni aunque la tierra se partiera en dos.

Un pensamiento muy osado le cruzó por la cabeza al hombre; ahora que la veía enrojecida, excitada y aruñando con delicadeza la piel de su espalda recordó lo mucho que había ansiado tenerla así. La cama podría considerarse como un _extra_ , considerando que la mitad de sus fantasías habían sido en el piso o en las paredes, pero la escena era casi la misma.

Casi, porque esta era aún mejor.

—Entre en mí… ya —pidió Petra estremeciéndose. Rivaille pudo haberse burlado de su desesperación, de no ser porque él quería invadir de nuevo su cuerpo.

Petra sentía que enloquecería si seguía así. Estaba tan duro y firme, como hace un momento, rozándola con tanta vehemencia que la cabeza le daba vueltas y la hacía quererlo adentro de su cuerpo tan desesperadamente que si él ahora mismo le pedía como pago que limpiase toda la casa de arriba abajo con un cepillo de dientes lo juraría sin dudar.

—Por favor… por favor —repetía ante sus deslices por encima de su piel.

El contacto de sus los vellos púbicos del hombre encontrándose con los suyos la hicieron pegar fuertemente las plantas de los pies al colchón y contraerlos hacia adentro. Abrió aún más las piernas para que él viese lo impaciente que estaba por recibirlo.

Rivaille captó el mensaje y ayudándose con su mano izquierda, dio una suave caricia a la vagina de Petra antes de empujarse adentro. Esta vez con calma y lentitud. Petra gritó y Rivaille apretó más los dientes.

El vaivén esta vez empezó rápido, certero y hasta doloroso, pero todo eso junto tomaba un matiz tan delicioso que Petra perdió completamente el juicio, sus pechos se balanceaban al ritmo de las embestidas y no tardó en hacerle saber a su capitán el placer que sentía.

Apenada por gemir tan descontroladamente cada vez que él se adentraba más allá en su cuerpo, ella temblaba y rasgaba con sus uñas la piel de su amante profundamente nublada, perdida, por el deleite. Más tarde, el dolor fue un estimulante necesario para que él se incorporase en la cama y tomando las rodillas de Petra bajo sus manos, y sin dejar de verla a la cara, bajó el ritmo de sus embates sólo lo suficiente para poder entrar con más ímpetu y con más profundidad.

La vio abrir la boca e inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Sonrió victorioso ante la imagen de los senos de Petra moverse a su ritmo. Ella se llevó una mano a la boca ante el vergonzoso pensamiento de molestar con sus chillidos, pero lo que no esperaba en definitivo era que él mismo le quitase la mano de la boca para luego gruñirle sin dejar de moverse:

—¿Quién es el hombre que te entrega este placer, Petra?

—¡U-usted…! ¡Us-sted es! —Apretó los dientes y se aferró a las sábanas en un intento de no desmayarse ahí mismo.

La sonrisa en Rivaille era tan varonil e intimidante como para hacerla correrse nuevamente. Cosa que hizo al instante en el que él decidió tomarle la pierna derecha para subírsela al hombro e ir más allá.

Rivaille tocaba rincones de su interior que Petra jamás pensó que sentiría siquiera. Este hombre la llenaba perfectamente, como si sólo él pudiese hacerla ver estrellas en la cama. Jamás en su vida creyó sentir un placer semejante.

—¿Ya terminaste? —Le dijo al oído con una pequeña risita.

Ella no supo qué responderle, pues lo que Petra tenía enterrado entre sus piernas no tenía nada de pequeño.

—Yo aún deseo más —empujó prolongando su placer—, más —empujó otra vez tomando con fuerza sus nalgas.

La obligó a verlo a la cara; sus ojos brillaban tan intensamente que Petra no pudo evitar gimotear rendida a sus pies.

—Aún no me canso de hacerte _mía_ —apretó sus nalgas comenzando a moverse otra vez—. ¿Entiendes que no pienso dejarte ir hasta que me canse de llenar tu cuerpo con mi semen, eh?

—¡Sí, sí, sí!

Petra únicamente esperaba que fuese una de esas amenazas que Rivaille Ackerman se esmeraba por cumplir.

Luego de arremeter un poco más en esa postura, él le bajó la pierna y Rivaille mismo tomó sus brazos para ponerlos sobre él dejándola abrazarlo por segunda vez, mientras que la tomaba posesivamente de las caderas, besándose con un furor pasional tan intenso que ella terminó por sentir el deseo de entregarle aunque sea la mitad de placer que sentía de él.

Entonces mientras este poderoso hombre se centraba en embestirla, Petra vio la oportunidad única de deslizar sus propias manos por la espalda de Rivaille hasta poder arañar y toquetear la retaguardia más deseada por las mujeres calenturientas del ejército.

Tuvo que reconocer que ese firme y redondo trasero masculino no tenía la reputación de adorno. Lo tomó entre sus manos amasándolo, y chilló con una sonrisa al notar que él, quedándose adentro, daba un masaje de arriba abajo con su miembro. El sonido de sus pieles húmedas restregándose les excitó a ambos.

—Ahí… ahí… ¡Ca-capitán!

—Chilla —le ordenó al oído—, grita y disfrútalo, Ral. Esto —dio un fuerte empujón—, es tuyo.

—¿Mío? —Gimió.

—Tuyo.

Él no solía hablar durante el sexo, pero tuvo que admitir que con Petra le gustaba hacerlo. Le encantaba hacerla humedecerse más por él. Gemir, retorcerse y rogar por él.

Así que se esmeró, con las pocas energías que le quedaban, que ella lo recordase por siempre. Arremetió con todo lo que tenía y la besó degustando de un segundo clímax; en esta ocasión su sentido común lo orilló a salir rápido y descargarse sobre el abdomen de Petra. Llevó su mano derecha a su miembro para terminar más rápido sin dejar de verla a ella. Para su sorpresa, Petra tuvo un tercer orgasmo cuando abandonó su interior.

Con los ojos casi cerrados y en blanco, Petra se dejó caer al cansancio ante esta última liberación. Su agitada respiración le hizo un bien al ego de Rivaille quien completamente satisfecho sintió los brazos de Petra caer de lado a lado para que al final su propio cuerpo se viese libre de toda opresión.

Rivaille e sintió incapaz de dormir junto a ella, pero tampoco fue tan cruel como para sacarla de su cama. Así que sólo se levantó, caminó desnudo por toda la alcoba recogiendo la ropa de ambos. La de ella la dejó sobre la cama no sin antes arropar el cuerpo desnudo de Petra con una manta limpia. Y luego él se vistió con un piyama y se sentó en la cama a un lado de ella.

La miró dormir tragando saliva pesadamente; esto no debía volver a ocurrir.

Evitó correrse adentro de Petra una vez, pero eso no quería significar que debía respirar tranquilo. Si ella llegase a embarazarse de él…

¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado?

Aunque no llegó a donde estaba siendo estúpido, y meditándolo bien, sabía que sentirse adentro de Petra le hizo perder la cordura.

El precio de ser humano.

¿Cómo ella podía tener tal poder sobre su frialdad? Esto es grave.

Y no debía volver a ocurrir.

…

—Ca-ca-capi-tán… ¿ya… ya… va-vamos a bajar a de-desa-yunar? —Gemía Petra con la cara sobre el colchón y su cintura inclinada hacia arriba, recibiendo cada empuje que Rivaille le daba.

Este concentrado en el placer le sonrió, sosteniendo sus caderas y yendo más rápido.

—¿Y qué estabas haciendo hace unos instantes? —La besó la espalda probando un sabor tan delicioso como embriagante. Luego se incorporó y siguió con lo suyo.

—Co-comía pa-pan… ¡us-usted… me-me lla-mó a-antes d-e te-minar! —Suspiraba con éxtasis al sentirlo ir más y más rápido—. Co-comienza a do-doler… a-ayer lo hi-cimos m-ás de… cu-cuatro ve-ces.

Rivaille contuvo las ganas de burlarse nada más porque la vio enterrar la cara en la almohada. Apretando las paredes vaginales sobre su miembro lo incitó a terminar junto a ella, cosa que hizo afuera de su cuerpo.

Vio su esencia deslizarse sobre los glúteos de Petra con sumo placer, luego de acabar se quitó de encima respirando agitado.

—¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que te dije ayer? —Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano—. No voy a dejarte ir hasta que me canse de hacerte el amor, _Ral_.

Recuperándose, ella lo vio acomodarse el uniforme.

—Y no olvides que hoy te tocan los establos —le recordó.

—¿Qué? —Masculló Petra semi desnuda encima de la cama de Rivaille.

Esta mañana, apenas despertó él la mandó a bañar y arreglarse para evitar que los demás sospechasen algo y tuviesen que dar explicaciones.

Después de una breve charla llegaron al acuerdo de que eran lo suficientemente maduros para seguir con sus encuentros pasionales sin llegar a un compromiso serio. A Petra no le gustó mucho eso, a Rivaille menos, pero ambos entendían que era mejor evitar los sentimentalismos como la gripa. O eso hasta que pudiese terminarse esta terrible guerra, si es que eso era posible.

Lo realmente curioso empezó cuando después de bañarse y vestirse con un vestido corto, y dispuesta a recoger los botones que se habían desprendido de su uniforme ayer para volver a coserlos, Petra se encontró con sus compañeros quienes desayunaban en la cocina.

El corazón le latió fuerte.

Ver la mesa le hizo sentir una vergüenza tal que no salió corriendo de ahí nada más porque no quería dar sospechas de algo y que Rivaille de verdad la decapitase después. Se sirvió café como el resto del equipo y se llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca.

 _»¿A quién se le habrá caído ese pedazo ayer?_ —Cuestionó Hanji señalando el mallugado pan que Rivaille y ella habían usado ayer para _jugar_.

Petra se hizo la occisa y dejó que la mujer diese esa comida _desperdiciada_ a los pájaros que solían visitarlos por las mañanas.

 _»No lo sé_ —había contestado.

Pero toda esperanza de actuar normal se fue por el caño cuando, enojado, apareció Rivaille y le gritó desde arriba que subiese de inmediato al segundo piso. Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle nada pues se oía verdaderamente furioso.

 _»Recordé que aún tengo cosas que hacer, adiós_ —explicó Hanji levantándose y yéndose. Después le siguió Mike y al final todos dejaron a Petra sola y temblando.

 _»¡Ral!_ —Creyó que la ahorcaría, ¿y qué había hecho? Seguro la culparía por el desorden de su cama. ¿Acaso sudó demasiado ayer?

Todo tipo de posibilidades la asaltaron continuamente y al mismo tiempo. Pero apenas se encontraron arriba de las escaleras él, vistiendo únicamente los pantalones de su piyama, le ordenó ir a su alcoba. Seguro a limpiarla.

El bochorno no se le borró en ningún momento. Petra aún se sentía muy nerviosa caminando a su lado después de lo que ocurrió ayer.

 _»¿O-ocurre algo? ¿Ca-Capitán?_

No le pidió permiso ni explicaciones de nada. Simplemente la arrojó sobre el colchón y le subió la falda del vestido. Le bajó las pantaletas y después de llevarse 2 dedos a la boca, los metió por su intimidad.

Lo demás ya no importaba. Él tenía el control absoluto y bastante temprano Petra se dio cuenta de eso.

Ahora que se encontraba acostada y con el trasero congelado, pensó en el radical cambio que había surgido entre ambos. ¿Duraría al menos? ¿Se aburriría de ella pronto? ¿O jugaría un par de semanas con ella hasta cansarse?

Petra temía por un futuro en el que Rivaille Ackerman la desechase como basura. Después de todo no estaban prometidos ni nada por el estilo. Además, imaginarlo en un traje de novio parado en un altar la descolocaba, pues por mucho que en el fondo le doliese Rivaille Ackerman pareció haber nacido únicamente para la batalla. Y sufría por él.

El Capitán no tenía responsabilidad para con ella… pero tampoco ella para con…

¡Oh por favor! ¿A quién creía que engañaba?

Dudaba encontrar a alguien que pudiese hacerle sentir tan bien como él. Y que la adorase de esa manera tan fogosa e inclemente.

No habría nadie más.

Se acomodó sus ropas lento, acariciando su piel de la cadera, enrojecida por el agarre de Rivaille. Al parecer le gustaba tenerla de espaldas; hoy se esmeró en terminar rápido. ¿Se hubiese tomado su tiempo como ayer si tan solo no estuviesen los demás viviendo con ellos?

Se sintió extraña poniéndose la ropa interior por encima del sudor y la culminación de Rivaille, pero no tenía tiempo de buscar con qué limpiarse, pues tenía deberes que cumplir.

¿Por qué le había asignado a ella el maldito establo?

Petra rechinó los dientes yendo a su cuarto a ponerse algo más adecuado para hacerse cargo del trabajo, ignorando que, el motivo por el cual Rivaille había decidido mandarla a los establos era porque había mandado a los otros lejos de ahí de tal modo que nadie pudiese interrumpirlos cuando desease llevar a cabo una fantasía que tenía en la cabeza desde hace un par de días.

Lo que fuese a pasar entre ambos estaba por verse, aunque un presentimiento ahorcó a Petra esa misma noche.

Su Capitán era fuerte, peligroso, habilidoso y bastante centrado como para sobrevivir por muchos titanes que se le pusieran enfrente. Pero ella…

Ella no tenía esperanzas de sobrevivir mucho tiempo. Así que se aseguraría de darle todo el calor que pudiese a su querido señor para que no sintiese frío en mucho tiempo.

Parte de su corazón y su fe estaban ahora con él.

 **—** **FIN—**

* * *

 _¡Y acá terminamos!_

 _Muchas gracias por leer y ojalá les haya gustado. Quisiera aclarar que este lemon es uno de los más explícitos que he escrito y espero no haya quedado tan mal._

 _¡Nos veremos pronto en otro fic! ¡VIVA EL RIVETRA!_

 _¡Saludos y no olviden comentar, por favor!_

 **JA NE! :D**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
